resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Items
In Resonance of Fate there are a lot of different items, and it can be hard to keep track of what they are, if you need to keep them or not, or if they are used for missions. Then there's all the different crafting materials, dismantle items and usable items. This page is meant to explain what all the different items are used for. If you want to see where to get certain items, check out the Bestiary for more information about drop tables. Unique Crafting Items These items are used for the sole purpose of making custom parts for weapons, depending on the item they can be quite rare. It is not recommended to sell these items, unless you have an extraneous amount of them. You can also dismantle them for various items. Generic Crafting Items These items are used for a lot of different items, ranging from tools to custom parts. Generally don't sell these items and instead use them for tinkering. Some of the items are used for quests where they want a certain amount of a desired item. Dismantle Items These items have no other purpose than to be dismantled at the scrapper, they can be sold to any shop for Rubies if the item doesn't give you any desired items. Sell Items These are items that are generally just sold for Rubies, certain items are however useful for certain missions throughout the game. So make sure to not sell them all, or you might find yourself having to get more of them. Tools Tools are items used during or out of battle. Depending on the item, it can be quite useful or never be used at all throughout the game. Aids Aids are items you can use during battle (with the exception of Perfect Aid, which can be used at any time), when you have a First Aid Kit equipped on one of your characters. Each item item does something different, with varying tiers on how good the item is. Overall, these items might see little to none use depending on how good you are at the game. The Escape Hex is probably the most useful along with the Perfect Aid. Grenades Grenades are one of the consumables in the game, they can be used by any character that has a Grenade Box equipped. Each grenade has its own use, other than dealing Direct Damage to enemies. Ammunition Ammunition is one of the consumables in the game, it can be used by any character that has a Magazine Case equipped. Each type of ammunition has its own use against enemies. Energy Hexes Energy Hexes come in all sorts of shapes and colors, and it can be a bit confusing at first. There are two main differences between the white and colored energy hexes. The white ones are used only for unlocking the path towards where you want to go, that is all they accomplish. They can be used to unlock terminals, but they will not power them at all. Some terminals even require certain energy hex colors to be unlocked. Colored Energy Hexes on the other hand, can accomplish what the white ones does, as well as power up terminals. However there are a few disadvantages to these: They are much more rare, each color only has one shape, and they can only be first placed near either a locked hex with the same color or next to a Colored Energy Station. Weapons In Resonance of Fate there are two main types of weapons, the handguns and the SMGs. Grenades and Unarmed are part of the game, but are lesser used because of ammo restrictions and lower damage potential. Custom Parts Custom parts can be attached to your weapons in order to increase its performance and stats, they come in all shapes and sizes with various usability depending on which weapon they are attached to. Weapon customization is definitely one of the most important parts of the game, along with positioning and attacking in combat. Accessories Accessories are items you can equip on a character, and each character can have two equipped accessories at once. There are several different accessories you can choose, each with their own unique attributes and effects. For a majority of accessories there are different tiers of each effect, allowing you to upgrade as you progress the game. Apparel * ... Quest Items Dolls Other Category:Extras Category:Guide